


This Misery Will Suffice

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fantasizing, Fantasy, HP May Madness 2016, M/M, Memories, Multi, Past Character Death, Pegging, Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Unbidden memories rush in; Bill pressed against a table while being opening by a talented tongue, hands scrambling for purchase as he’s filled to the brim, consumed entirely.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Misery Will Suffice

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP May Madness 2016.

She’s fresh out of the bath, long golden hair damp as it clings to her slender neck, rivulets of water dripping down her chest and between her bare breasts. Fleur is such a striking vision; even after years of marriage Bill still knows how lucky he is to have such a beautiful wife. Her smooth skin glows in the dim light of their bedroom, lips cherry red as they curve into a seductive smile.

He waits for her on the bed, eyes silently pleading for what he so badly wants, what he so desperately _needs_. Fleur already knows though, she always knows. She reaches into their bedside table, pulls out the strap-on and fastens it to her slim waist. Bill is already trembling with anticipation, desire pumping through his veins so fierce his heart feels as if it could explode.

She doesn’t prep him slowly, he’s already taken care of that. Instead she lines the strap-on against his hole, allowing him to take one deep inhale before pressing inside. The pressure is all consuming; the blunt thickness filling him feels like a gift. He cries out as she thrusts deeply in and out, setting a fierce pace so that all he do is grip the sheets and allow himself to be thoroughly fucked.

It’s glorious, it’s perfection, it sets Bill on fire. Unbidden memories rush in; Bill pressed against a table while being opening by a talented tongue, hands scrambling for purchase as he’s filled to the brim, consumed entirely. Secret meetings in the dark, frantic sessions in hidden rooms, confessions that were uttered all too late.

There is nothing to be done about it now, no way to truly turn back time. The past is all dust and shattered memories, a haunted place Bill can no longer return to. The only consolation he has now is this; the blood pounding in his ears as Fleur breaches him again and again, the aching of his cock as he reaches to pull himself off in time with her thrusts. The muttered whisper of his late lover’s name, _Remus_ , as he comes all over the sheets. The kindness of his wife as she gently pulls out of him and holds him close, murmuring in his ear until he falls asleep and allows his dreams to chase the darkness away.


End file.
